Hooked On You
by Violet Beatrice Baudelaire
Summary: Bradley is going to see Jason at his house, but for what reason? How will Jason feel when he sees Bradley? Oneshot. Slash. Jason x Bradley


Hooked On You

**A/N: Not sure where this came from. I just like their characters a lot, and I like slash so I thought okay let me just write and see what comes out. I hope you enjoy reading this oneshot :) **

**WARNINGS: Some swearing, references to bullying and suicide**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just a fan with love for the movie.**

_I'm hooked on you...Addicted – Kelly Clarkson_

Bradley White crossed the road to visit the Banks residence. It was quite handy that Jason lived just opposite him. As he walked on the paved driveway, he looked up, his gaze settling on one of the top front windows covered with blue curtains. It was the window for Jason's room. He grinned when he saw the curtain twitch and waved as he caught a brief glimpse of Jason before the curtains closed again. The curly haired geek looked paler than normal, face drawn into a gloomy expression. Bradley was not surprised .After all; Jason had been through a lot. Bradley was partly to blame, but it was not something he would ever admit to. Stopping by the red painted front door with the frosted glass window, Bradley pressed his finger against a button situated to the left of the door. It did not take long before the door was pulled open by an older dark haired woman wearing a black dress who had the same eyes as her son.

She smiled at him brightly. "Hello, Bradley. I haven't seen you in such a long time. You know you're always welcome here, so don't be a stranger"

Bradley shrugged. "Yeah, well I've been busy, Mrs Banks. And thanks...I'll come by more often in future. Is Jason in?"

Mrs Banks sighed, lowering her voice to a whisper. "He's holed up in his room. Lately that's all he does, just stay in there. What with those awful bullies and Darren's suicide...I worry about him. I was thinking about putting him in therapy..." She brought a hand up to her pearl necklace, clutching it like a life support. "His father thinks I'm overreacting. Perhaps I am, but I'm so glad you're here. I think seeing a friendly face will really help to put a smile back on his face. Come in" She stepped aside to let Bradley enter, then shut the door behind him. The soft strains of classical music drifted through the house. "You can just go straight up, you know the way. Bradley, you will stay for dinner, won't you?"

He considered it for a few moments, and then nodded. "Sure, why not?" Bradley flashed her a smile before turning and heading upstairs, going down the hallway and stopping at the door which led to Jason's room. Bradley tried the handle, but he could not turn it. The little fucker had locked the door. Like that would actually stop Bradley from entering the room. He laughed as he knocked on the door, rapping his knuckles against the wood. "Jase. Open up, mate. I want to talk to you, and that's pretty hard to do when there's a fucking barrier between us" He waited for a while, until he lost patience and knocked again, this time pounding on the door with a closed fist. "Open the door, Jason. I'm not playing around anymore. If this door isn't open by the time I've counted to ten, I'm gonna break the lock" Bradley started to count. "One, two, three..." Bradley viciously kicked the door in time to his counting. "Four, five, six..." He stepped back from the door and slammed the rubber sole of one black Converse against the door. "Seven, eight –" Bradley abruptly stopped counting as he heard the sound of the door being unlocked from the inside.

On the other side of the door, Jason took a deep breath before he pulled the door back slightly. "What do you want?" He asked.

The blonde haired football captain rolled his eyes, pushing past Jason to get into the room, before he shut the door. "Isn't it obvious? You didn't answer my texts. I was worried about you, mate"

Jason frowned at Bradley. "Right. You were _worried_ about _me_" He laughed bitterly as he went to sit on his bed. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Please. Just go away. I can't deal with this today.." He propped his elbows up and buried his face in his hands.

Bradley walked over to stand next to the bed. "I just want to help you, Jase. Help you get over losing Shrek"

Jason glared up at Bradley. "His name is Darren, and he is _dead_. He's dead, and it's your fault!" He exclaimed angrily.

"I didn't make Mullet top himself, did I?" Bradley rested a hand on Jason's shoulder, smirking when he felt Jason tense up. "Just calm down, Jase. All this stress, it's not good for you mate. By the way, your mum was really pleased to see me. Yeah. For some odd reason she still thinks we're friends" Bradley laughed. "It's fucking hilarious. How many lies have you told her? Don't worry, I went along with the charade. I'm even staying for dinner"

"I hate you. I really do" Jason hissed.

Bradley leaned closer to Jason, and whispered into his ear. "But you like me more than you hate me"

Jason leaned back, but Bradley followed his movement. "That's not...It's...It's not true!" He wished his voice was more certain.

"So ...How do you feel about this?" Bradley asked. He did not give Jason a chance to reply as he moved to straddle the other boy and pull him close. Bradley roughly pressed his lips against Jason's lips. Jason made a half-hearted attempt to push Bradley away but Bradley locked his arms around Jason and intensified the kiss. Jason tried so hard not to be responsive but it did feel really good. Jason was not surprised when Bradley took it one step further, trailing kisses down to Jason's neck and then sinking his teeth into the soft skin there, sucking on his pulse point. It stung, but it excited Jason too. It was just Bradley's way of marking him. Like he owned Jason. And perhaps, in a way, he did. It was really something strange. Nobody really understood him, apart from Darren and he was not around anymore. And that was partly because of Bradley. Yet, here Jason was being pushed back onto his bed with Bradley lying on top of him, and all he could think was how amazing it felt. To be here, pinned to the bed by such an attractive guy. Nobody could deny that Bradley had been blessed with good looks. Yes, he was fit, and in more ways than one. He had an athlete's physique. He was fucking perfect. At least, on the outside. Inside, he was messed up. But it didn't matter. Because Jason was messed up too. In his own way. And the truth was he had always liked Bradley. Way back when they were still friends. Before Bradley abandoned him for popularity. And now, even after everything Bradley had put him through...Bullying him, treating him like dirt, using Jason to get off... Jason still liked him. So much that he had betrayed his one and only friend. That would be the hardest thing he had to live with. But right now, he was in the midst of hooking up with Bradley and it was hard for him to think straight. It would happen again. And again. At least until Bradley got bored of him. Or until Jason had enough willpower to just say no, and mean it...

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
